


I'll Always Be Here

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: Kara sees something while out on a Supergirl mission that hits a little too close to home and Lena helps her cope by sharing a piece of her past.





	I'll Always Be Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruthie13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthie13/gifts).



> Prompt: Kara+Lena hurt/comfort i just want them bonding about their childhood traumas and kara actually talking to lena about krypton. Like I want there to be crying but also an ultimately hopeful vibe?
> 
> Happy Holigays!

A cool breeze tickled Lena’s nose and woke her from her sleep. She wrinkled her forehead groggily and began to pull the comforter over her head. Her movement was interrupted when she felt a gentle kiss on her temple. Lena opened her eyes to see Kara’s silhouette standing above her. 

 

“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Kara said softly. 

 

Lena rubbed her eyes before sliding up so that her back rested against the headboard. “That’s okay my love, I knew what I was signing up for when I started dating you.” 

 

Kara nodded and walked over to the closet that they shared. As she went, her shoulders slumped slightly and her pace made it seem like each step she took came with great weight. Lena watched her for only a second before slipping out of bed and approaching the taller girl. When she reached her, she wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist from behind and pulled her tightly to her chest. Kara leaned back into her and Lena felt the tension leave her body. 

 

They stood like this in silence for a time, Lena not bothering to ask what had brought on this mood, knowing that Kara would tell her when she was ready, as she always did. Eventually, Kara turned around and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist. Their gazes met for the first time and Lena’s heart broke when she saw the pain and brokenness in Kara’s eyes. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked, brushing away the first of what Lena assumed would be many tears. 

 

Kara shook her head. “I can’t.” 

 

“Okay,” Lena said. “How about we get you ready for bed then?” 

 

Kara nodded and let Lena help her out of her suit and into a pair of warm pajamas. Lena reached for her hand and slowly lead her to the bed. She pulled the comforter back to that Kara could crawl in and then brought it back so that it was covering the blonde. After that, she moved quickly to her side and situated herself so that she had her arms wrapped tightly around Kara. 

 

Lena lost track of how long Kara cried silently on her arms, but felt a small measure of relief when she eventually heard the other girl’s breath even out as sleep finally took her. 

*** 

Lena woke up later to find that her arms were empty and Kara’s side of the bed was cold. It wasn’t terribly uncommon for her to wake this way, but as the events of the night before reappeared in her tired brain, worry set in quickly. Lena bolted from the room and came to a near skidding halt when she spotted Kara sitting on their living room couch with her legs pulled up to her chest and a vacant look in her eyes. 

 

Lena made her way over to Kara slowly in an attempt and set a gentle hand on her shoulder. Kara tensed slightly but relaxed when she looked over and saw that it was Lena who had pulled her from her reverie. 

 

“Is it any better this morning?” Lena asked, as she took a seat next to Kara. 

 

“No.” Kara responded simply. 

 

“Alright, I’ll let the office know that we aren’t coming in today.” 

 

Kara turned to face her. “I’m okay, you don’t have to…” 

 

Lena rested her hand on Kara’s leg. “Kara, darling, whatever happened last night really affected you. Catco can survive one day without you, I promise.” 

 

The fight left Kara and she leaned heavily into the couch cushion behind her. “Okay.” she sighed and then fell silent. Lena watched her for a moment before getting up and making all of the necessary calls. 

 

She returned to find Kara in the same position. After taking a second to make up her mind, Lena decided to head to the kitchen and make them some breakfast, hoping that a heap of chocolate chip pancakes would help Kara with whatever she was wrestling with in her mind. 

 

Half an hour of food prep time and a silent meal later, Lena was lying on the couch with Kara’s head resting on her chest. 

 

“There was a girl.” Kara said suddenly, pushing herself up off of Lena and into a sitting position. 

 

Lena sat up as well but remained quiet. 

 

Kara moved her gaze away from Lena before she continued. “She couldn’t have been more than ten years old. She was just spending time at a friends house and then…” The blonde stopped for a second and cleared her throat, trying to dislodge the lump that had taken up residence there. 

 

“Her house, it was gone when she came home, burnt to the ground. And her parents, they…” The sentence went unfinished as tears began to stream down Kara’s face. 

 

Lena quickly pulled her into back into her arms, holding her as tightly as she could and rubbing calming circles on her back, even though she knew it would have little effect on Kara’s Kryptonian touch receptors. 

 

“Her whole world is just… gone.” Kara mumbled into Lena’s shirt. 

Lena’s blood ran cold as the deeper meaning of Kara’s words hit her. “It reminded you of Krypton.” She whispered. 

 

Kara nodded. “Alex tried to get me to leave before the girl got there, but I couldn’t move.” She said, closing her eyes. “I saw her face when she figured it out Lena. She was so broken. I wanted to say something, anything to lessen her pain, but there is nothing in the multiverse that can soften that blow.” 

 

Lena kissed her on the forehead. “I know sweetheart.” She whispered over and over. 

 

The two fell silent once again. It wasn’t until nearly an hour later when Lena spoke again. 

 

“My first memory is of sitting on a hospital bed next to my birth mother. She was reading me a story and then suddenly, her whole body began to shake and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.” Lena said. “A nurse came in and carried me kicking and screaming out of the room. That was the last time that I saw her.” 

 

Kara pulled away just enough so that she could see Lena. 

 

“I was sent away to the Luthors right after that. I didn’t even get to go to her funeral.” 

 

“I’m sorry. You’ve never said…” 

 

Lena gave her a sad smile. “It’s okay, given what happened to you, I did not think that it was ever important enough to share.” 

 

“Hey,” Kara said, pressing her forehead against Lena’s. “Everyone’s past is different, and just because Earth didn’t die, it doesn’t mean that your world wasn’t taken from you too. You’re pain is just as valid as mine and anyone else’s and you more than deserve to be able to talk about it.” 

 

Lena’s eyes began to water as she held Kara’s gaze. After a moment, she leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss. 

 

“Thank you.” She said as she pulled away and set their foreheads together once more.

 

“No,” Kara said. “Thank you. For being here, and for listening.” 

 

“I’ll always be here when you need me.” 

 

“Even when I need six orders of pot stickers?” Kara asked, trying to lighten the mood. 

 

Lena looked up at the ceiling and pretended to take a moment to think, before looking back and smiling. “Even then.” 

 

“Good, because I could really go for some right about now.” 

 

Lena kissed her on the cheek. “I’ll get my wallet.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr, you can find me here: https://rosewilliams1736.tumblr.com/


End file.
